Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Daniel sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$2$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Daniel also earns a $$28$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Daniel wants to earn at least $$42$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Daniel will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Daniel wants to make at least $$42$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $42$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $42$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $2 + $28 \geq $42$ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $42 - $28 $ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $14 $ $x \geq \dfrac{14}{2} = 7$ Daniel must sell at least 7 subscriptions this week.